


[Podfic] The Winchester Road | written by meus_venator

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Cannibalism, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has ended. Lucifer and his legions have moved on, their new battlefield heaven. He has left Earth a barren wasteland; he has also left behind the shattered shell that was once his vessel. This is a story of two brothers finding each other again at the end of the world and facing its passing together.</p><p>A tale of abiding love.</p><p>Initial concept based on the book and movie <i>The Road</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Winchester Road | written by meus_venator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Winchester Road, [NC-17] Sam/Dean, SPN AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442149) by [meus_venator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator). 



> Recorded for meus_venator, who was lovely enough to bid on me for a fanworksauction. Thanks so much for your donation!
> 
> Music is from the soundtrack to _The Road_ by Nick Cave and Warren Ellis.

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/soz2j05yknl39jc/The_Winchester_Road.mp3) [101 MB, 01:50:03]  
[Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/download/nkh2qw2520dybyx/The_Winchester_Road.m4b) [52 MB, 01:50:03]

Part 1  


Part 2  



End file.
